Chocolate Kiss
by slavedriver2008
Summary: A collection of Valentines one-shots between Yui and a certain bishie. Different pairings every chapter. Happy Hearts Day Everyone! Please Rate and Review! YuixRanmaru; YuixSuzaku; YuixKei; YuixKurei
1. Chocolates for the Playboy: YuixRanmaru

_I'm re-doing the concept I made for __**Mistletoe Tales**__ with a series of thematic one-shots for Valentines' Day. Yeah! Since I have more time to prepare, I might go beyond the five chapter one-shots. Ahahahahaha! Anyway, here are the rules for the chocolate dare:_

_1) Word count should be limited to 1,000 to 1,500, exclusive of the title and the author's notes, 2) There should be a chocolate in the scene, and 3) Any genre is allowed as long as the characters are not OOC._

_Do leave me a note if you've written one—I'd love to read well-thought out one-shots. This series goes out to all Yui fans and FY shippers. :D Happy Valentines, everyone! I hope you're not dateless this season. [Poor me, I am the one who's dateless… Argh!]_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY and Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge are not mine._

* * *

**Chocolates for the Playboy**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

Hongou Yui knew it was futile to make homemade chocolates for him. He would not notice it anyway. Among the thousands, if not millions, of chocolates Morii Ranmaru receives during Valentine's Day, he would not be able to differentiate the one she made from the others. He probably wouldn't even remember her. She sighed. Crushing on a heartthrob was so unlike her, but she ended up liking him anyway.

Why did she even fall for the guy? He was a playboy and he also had a reputation with older women, a thought that doesn't sit well with her. He was too conceited for his own good and leaned toward the dramatic type. But he was funny. They were lab partners in Chemistry and he always makes the weirdest concoctions in class.

"You haven't given me a chocolate yet, partner," Ranmaru teased and she made a face. Yeah, he always teases her too. She was not his type of girl, she could tell. But he flirts with her anyway. It was kinda fun once in awhile but it gets tiring sometimes. "Seriously Yui-chan, I look forward to your chocolate."

"Who said I'm giving you one?" she hit back, hiding the wrapped chocolate behind her. No, she can't give it to him. Ever since they became lab partners, he knew how much she loathed him. She can't back out on that fact. Ranmaru eyed the box. "It's not for you."

"WHAT? Are you already dating someone? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why should I tell you?" she said, slightly angry. "Not because every girl in school has this big sexual crush on you means I feel the same way, ne."

"Why not?"

Yui made a face. "Why _not_? Why _should_ I? You're a slob, you don't study hard, you always expect me to give you answers in Chemistry—I'm just your partner, I'm not your tutor!" She banged the shoes locker. "And I'm so fed up with having so many girls ogling at us while we work."

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm good-looking," he quipped confidently, making Yui roll her eyes. "Why don't you just admit liking me, Yui? It works easier that way—"

"You are so narcissistic too, I hate men who are so full of themselves," she stated, her voice rising a notch higher. Ranmaru eyed her seriously.

"What else do you hate about me?" he asked and she looked straight at him.

"Everything. I can't stand you," she said with distaste and then turned away. Ranmaru grabbed her arm and pushed her to the lockers. He hastily placed his hands at the sides of her face, creating a cage to make her stay. Yui's heart palpitated at the closeness. They were alone in the shoes locker now.

"Say it one by one," Ranmaru said. Yui felt slightly nervous. She never saw him this serious before. "I want to hear exactly what you hate about me."

"Fine. I hate the way you walk, always taking too much attention. I hate the way you flirt with every girl in the world. But what else can I expect? You always use your charms to pass class." Ranmaru had the hurt expression on his face. "There are thousands of other things why I hate you but you know what I hate the most? You play with the emotions of girls!" she breathed out. "I hate you too because—" she gasped and looked down. I like you, Yui thought. She almost said it out. "I hate you…"

"It's not my fault they run after me. Don't talk like being good-looking is not a curse. It's not even enough to get the girl I want," he said softly. He placed his hands inside his pockets and walked away. "I hope your boyfriend enjoys the chocolates. Happy Valentines, Yui."

Guilt filled her the moment he left. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings. So he really has someone he likes? The thought pained her. Of course he already has someone special, he meets thousands of girls everyday. Still, she felt awful. The term was ending and they won't be classmates. Yui looked at the heart-shaped box on her hand. Yeah, just admitting she likes him makes everything easier. Without another word, she walked the way he left. To hell with his playboy reputation and his sloppy attitude, she likes him—and she should tell him that. Just to get this damn feeling off her chest.

After hours of looking, Yui found him in one of the benches at the back of the school. Very few girls go there and most have been running after Ranmaru's other heartthrob friends around campus since morning. He was lucky to find a spot but there were thousands of wrapped homemade chocolates beside him. Yui approached him and he turned; his expression changed immediately and he looked away.

"Can I sit down?" she asked.

"Go ahead, the bench is not mine," he said sarcastically. Yui sighed and sat down.

"You received lots of chocolates today," she noted. "Are they good?"

"Haven't eaten yet." Ranmaru said and Yui frowned. He was not in his usual cheery mood and it was all her fault. "Don't plan to, anyway." Yui nodded and looked down. She gently offered him the box of chocolates and he smirked. "I don't take left-overs."

"I really made it for you, baka." Ranmaru still hasn't moved. Yui placed the box down on the bench. "The truth is… I don't hate you. As a matter of fact… Yui likes Ranmaru a lot…" She said softly, sadly. The bishounen looked at her from the sides of his eyes. A solitary tear fell from her eye and she smiled. "That's it, I guess…"

She stood up and walked away. She didn't know why she was crying. Maybe because she made him feel bad or probably because Ranmaru wouldn't find her confession different from all the other girls. She wanted to be different but that was not possible. She was just a plain Japanese student, she was not as beautiful as the women he flirts with everyday.

"Yui-chan!" he called and she quickened her pace. "Hey, I'm just kidding. I'm not mad. I'm opening your chocolate now." She heard him crumple the wrapper. He was still following her. "The chocolates you made smell really nice, Yui-chan. Look, I'm putting one in my mouth now—"

"STOP IT! What's wrong with you? Can't you just leave me alone?" she screamed back, turning to him. His mouth was open and he slowly placed the chocolate back in the box. She looked down.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, finally reaching her.

"It's none of your business."

"I didn't dump you," he said and Yui flushed. He laughed at her reaction and put a chocolate in his mouth. He slowly ate the contents in front of her, making satisfied noises. "Hmmm. Yui's chocolates made Ranmaru happy. They taste different from the others."

Yui smiled slowly. "I added strawberries and—" a soft kiss silenced her and her face felt warm when she met Ranmaru's cold gray eyes. He smiled softly.

"Yui-chan's lips taste different too." He leaned down to kiss her again. "Very different." He planted another kiss and another and another and another. Yui lost count of the number of times he leaned down to kiss her as her heart was palpitating wildly on her chest.

"Stop playing me…" she whispered and the bishounen smiled wider. Before Yui could react, he leaned and captured her lips for another kiss. This time, it stayed longer. She was out of breath when they parted and he planted kisses on her neck.

"Who's playing around now?" he whispered and before she could answer, he kissed her again, exploring her mouth in a slow steady rhythm. His hand circled her waist and gently unbuttoned her uniform jacket.

"What are you planning to do?" she asked, eyes half-lidded, voice heavy. Ranmaru stepped back and covered his mouth. He pulled out a handkerchief and immediately wiped his bleeding nose. "Ranmaru—"

"Don't ask things like that, you'll make me die of a heart attack! I'm bleeding to death because of you!" he told her and she looked at him quizzically. "Yui, love, next time I kiss you, just kiss me back okay?"

"Can't I call your name or moan?" she asked innocently and blood flowed more from his nose.

"Yui!" She laughed lightly and took the hanky from him. She gently wiped his nose. "You're my girlfriend now, huh?" he asked and she flushed. "Well?" she nodded and he laughed. "There are so many things I want to do to you, Yui-chan."

"Me too," she said and he fell down again, nose bleeding madly.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Ranmaru's soooo cute! I initially like Oda Takenaga but after watching the series, I realized I like his character more. He reminds me of Mimasaka Akira of Hana Yori Dango and his outfit fashion sense resembles Chuck Bass of Gossip Girl. __ Anyway, I'm lacking other pairings so please please please recommend a pairing so I can write a story on them before Valentines! _


	2. Children of War: YuixSuzaku

_This pairing is easier to imagine because I know Suzaku's character better than Tei. The plot was easier to conceptualize too. __ This pairing was suggested by __**ThePinkMartini**__. I couldn't imagine the pairing at first but everything fell into place while I'm writing it. [It helped that he kinda resembled Hotohori.] Actually, I like Lelouch better but I guess this pairing worked—in a mature sweet way._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Fushigi Yuugi and Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion are not mine._

* * *

**Children of War**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

"My wounds are healing fast," Kururugi Suzaku whispered and his doctor, a woman a few years younger than him, looked up, a smile graced her beautiful face. He smiled back in a gesture of affection.

Hongou Yui looked further down, focusing her attention on her guest's bandaged right arm. She was not supposed to care after him but the man flew all the way from Tokyo to have it changed. She was reluctant to take him at first but how can she reject the most important man in the newly-formed Japan? Suzaku's plane crashed a few months ago and she had no idea who he was when she took him under her care. He used to live with her, until a team from the army's intelligence found him and took him back to the capital. She never thought she'd see him again and was surprised when he turned up on her door, wearing the familiar warm smile over his handsome face.

"You shouldn't have strained yourself. You'll heal faster in Tokyo," she said softly. Instead of the cuts caused by shrapnels of broken metal, scars were the only ones left on his strong muscular arms.

After the war, the provinces were burned to the ground and only Tokyo remained as it was. The best professionals traveled to the capital for better pays and she was left in her little ramshackle, taking care of children who lost their parents in the war, and earning very little as a doctor.

"I feel that I heal faster when you're around…" he answered and a blush formed on her cheeks. She was too old to act like a teen but he always had a way with words that make her warm all over. Even when she knew nothing of his identity, she would blush instantaneously over his small remarks. "You got more beautiful while I was away…"

"There are more pretty faces in Tokyo, Kururugi-san… I was told the women from your hometown are the prettiest …" she answered, trying to maintain a level of formality between them. Suzaku frowned but looked at her intently.

"But none of the girls from the capital are as beautiful as you…" he whispered, leaning closer, eyeing her as she wrapped fresh bandages on his arm. Her cheeks brightened and discomfort slowly took over. She briefly remembered some instances when they were together that she couldn't forget—his affectionate words, his sweet gestures that hinted something more beyond friendship. The prime minister always talked nicely but he was never one to flirt.

"The Empress might not like that," she noted, finishing the ties of the bandage. Everyone knew that he grew up with Empress Nunally and had been paired with the beautiful but blind woman. She was briefly curious why they had not gotten married. The world would surely revel at the sight of the two most powerful people in the new republic standing side by side. She was about to let go of his arm when he immediately clutched her hand, intertwining their fingers together. She flushed and looked down, avoiding his warm brown eyes, that were keen on watching her every movement.

"Yui-san… Are you afraid of me?" he asked, dropping the formality. It was the first time it graced his lips after a long time and the sound brought back the shivering feeling on her knees. He always calls her Yui and the way he said her name made her heart beat loud.

"Everyone is afraid of the Prime Minister." They stared at each other for awhile and Yui immediately looked away. She wanted him back, but it was not possible. Everyone's lives hangs over his shoulder, she would be selfish to want him to stay.

"I'm no longer prime minister…" he told her softly and she tried to hide the surprise on her face. "I came back as with a name and a new freedom. I am like you—I have always been like you, Yui." She sat silently, not knowing what to say. His free hand cupped her face and slowly lifted her chin. "The Empress told me to look for a wife," he said. "And I found her."

Yui's eyes widened. Her heart was palpitating wildly and instead of turning pink, she paled. "Please do not say anything more."

"Yui… Why do you stay here?" he asked, changing the topic, and she turned away, defenses crumbling. He should not stay longer or she'll lose all control and flung into his arms. She missed him badly. "The people in the capital can pay you well. I was told that you used to live in Tokyo—"

"My service is in here, Kururugi-san. My heart, my soul, every part of me belongs to this place. This is my home now." She walked toward the window with a gloomy face. Yes, she was a child of war; she grew up to the sound of artillery and had built her dreams while war brewed and turned over the world. Suzaku, the children, they were all the same. Orphans, forever scarred by the deathly smell of blood. "Why did you come back?" she asked, finally voicing out what had been bugging her since he showed up.

"I'm here to fulfill my promise," he said, walking toward her in slow sure steps. "I said I will bring you the best chocolates from Tokyo…"

"The children would be happy," she said, turning to him with a smile. She made chocolates for the children before Suzaku's plane crashed and he ate all of it when he woke up. It was for Valentines, an old old celebration she wanted to use as an example of love. Chocolates were hard to come by in a poor city and she was slightly disappointed he ate everything. He apologized and promised to bring her chocolates when he comes back. She never thought he'd keep the promise, though. "Kururugi-san, may I ask why you left your position? Are you planning to go abroad?"

Suzaku laughed lightly and his face lit up when she saw the slight panic on her face. "I told you, I found the woman I want to marry," he smiled and she looked away, turning to face the window. Outside, the children were laughing and playing in the fields. "If I remain as prime minister, I might lose her for good. I already completed my service as a leader. I want to start my service as a man, as a normal Japanese citizen. Like Yui." The brown-haired man moved closer and her skin prickled when he leaned down to whisper on her ear. "She said her heart belongs to Nagoya. I want to be Nagoya so her heart can belong to me…"

Yui's heart constricted and she turned to him, tears building in her teal eyes. "Suzaku…" His warm lips captured hers and pulled her close, relishing the sweet taste of the mouth that brought him back to life. She saved him from drowning, and made him believe in love—again. Long-fingered hands clutched his shirt as the kiss went deeper and deeper and Yui closed her eyes, all the emotions she hid during his brief stay gushed out of her and she responded to each movement with passion and need and love. Love. She never thought she'd find it in her lifetime. And with a man whose name resembled those of the god of love. Miaka, Miaka was right—it felt wonderful.

Suzaku's strong arms carried her and she felt the softness of the bed on her back. His warm mouth left hers and before she could protest, he started to trail kisses on her neck, further down toward the valley between her breasts. She called him softly when he caressed her and Yui's sense of reason dissolved in a series of breathtaking strokes that left her body shivering underneath him.

"You've been taking care of me ever since I came here," he whispered, as their bodies, now bare, moved on the bed. "Please let me take care of you… Yui…" He leaned down to kiss her again and everything faded into white blurs of wondrous sensations as they continued to grind, holding each other tight, not wanting to let go. Moans broke from her throat and she tried to keep it in, but it left her, his name.

Outside, the children continued to play, unable to contain the happiness for a peace they have long waited for that finally came.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I think I was very serious and poetic in this chapter. Ahahahahaha! Yui and Suzaku are older than their anime ages here; They're in their middle and late 20s. I really really love the very brief love scene. Ehehehe. But do tell me what you think! __ A Yui-Tei pairing will be coming up next chapter!_


	3. Checkmate: YuixKei

_The reason I chose Ranmaru as the first bishie is because I find him really really really hot. __ It didn't help too that he's such a playboy and he's kinda partner-less in the anime. (Okay, he's paired with Tamao, but unlike Nobunaga and Noi, their relationship never really developed much aside from the fact that they're arranged.) But that aside, I've never imagined this pairing before and I guess that added to the challenge. Hope you like this pairing!_

_This pairing was suggested by **LeeRaRa**, who just loves—and couldn't stop mentioning—Kei Takishima of Special A. Hope you like their relationship here._

_**Disclaimer:**__ FY and Special A are not mine._

* * *

**Checkmate**

By Slavedriver2008

_

* * *

I hate Kei Takishima._

I've written the phrase over and over at the back of my notebook, convincing myself that my current undefined infatuation was hate and not something else. I bit into the homemade chocolate bar I made last night, slightly annoyed I made such a thing for him. Well, I'm not giving it anymore. In his dreams. A message arrived in my phone and my eyes widened when I found his name. My heart palpitated wildly as I opened the message.

_You lost, Hongou Yui. Meet me at the rooftop._

I annoyingly bit the last piece, angrily swallowing it. He was probably the most annoying guy in campus; he never failed to annoy me every day and even competes. Like I cared. We used to be close friends until he started to get on my nerves. The friction started when he got a higher grade in one of our major subjects last term. Since then, he had been teasing me 'Ms. Second Place.' It annoyed me to no end and I realized I will beat him this term and call him 'Mr. Second Place' just to get even. We've been battling head on for the highest grades and today was the culmination of a term-long fight. It was grades week, the day to find out who was indeed better. The first grade came out, and well… I got a lower grade—just less than one-point below his—and he was making a big deal out of it.

"The grades will be released tomorrow, Hongou-san. Are you ready to be beaten?" he asked the day before and I frowned.

"Not this time," I snapped at him, smirking. The handsome man stepped closer and my heart palpitated wildly. I used to have a crush on him when the term started but when he became too competitive, I quickly found him annoying rather than cute.

"Well, you will lose." Takishima rolled some strands of my long blonde hair over his finger, making my heart stop beating for awhile and then pumping doubly hard. "Don't forget my chocolates."

I swallowed the bar and it left a citrusy but bittersweet taste in my mouth. I was so mad I ended up eating the chocolate. What kind of victory would he get from this tiny sweets? Define weird. I hid in the library when I found out my grade was lower. Apparently, he managed to get my number and sent me a message. Another message arrived.

_Stop hiding. I never thought you're afraid of me._

My teeth gritted. I am not afraid of him—never was, never will. My phone rang and the other students hushed me. I cancelled the call and immediately walked out. It would get worse if they found out I also ate inside. My phone continued ringing and even against my will, I treaded the path toward the rooftop. I banged the door open and found him, smirking with a phone in hand. He put the phone down and the ringing stopped.

"You finally made it, Ms. Second Place."

I stormed toward him and slapped him. "What's wrong with you?" I asked, screamed, heaving with anger. "Fine! You're better than I am. Just stop—"

"Where's my chocolate?" he cut me and I looked straight at him, still agitated. He bore a serious expression and the cheek I slapped turned slightly pink.

"I ate it already." The taste still lingered in my mouth. It was the best chocolate I made so far. Shameful he never got to eat it. He didn't respond and I heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry I slapped you. I was just…frustrated. I don't want to compete with you or with anyone—that's not my way."

Takishima stepped closer, barely an arm away, and my heart beat wildly again. I looked down, blushing, focusing my attention on his brown shoes that were moving and moving and moving closer. "We had a deal, Yui…" he raised a hand to gently caress my cheek, immediately making my face flush. "We both agreed that if you lose, you'll give me a chocolate…"

"But we never talked on what I'll get when I win," I said softly. "Let's stop this, Takishima-san… I don't want to fight with you…"

"A deal is a deal, I'm getting my chocolate." He lifted my chin and before I could protest, his warm mouth landed on mine. I gasped as warmth flood through every part of my body. Takishima's arm wrapped around my waist and the hand that cupped my face moved at the back of my neck, pulling me closer to the kiss.

Warm moist tongue forcedly entered my mouth and I closed my eyes as he slowly lined every teeth, every joint, every muscle to taste the remains of the chocolate in my mouth. I let out a moan when he lapped against my tongue. My hands clutched his shirt and my knees were slowly giving in. I forced myself to stand but strength left me, and I fell, leaning completely to his chest, breaking the kiss. His arm wrapped around me for support and I could hear the thundering beatings of his heart in my ears.

"Kei… why?" I asked, not looking up but reveling in the surprising warmth of being in his arms.

"I love you."

I gasped and slowly looked up, face red. A blush formed on his cheeks and he smiled very softly, a gesture that took my breath away. "Love…?"

"If I don't beat you, you'll never notice me." He smiled widely, still intently looking down. His dusty brown hair moved with the wind, making him appear like a god before my eyes. He was really handsome and he loves me…Wait. _What?_ I repeatedly blinked at him, going over what he said. "I don't know what to do to get your attention. I'm never good in courting girls…"

"But you always annoy me…I thought…"

"I love you," he said again, a blush forming lightly on his cheeks. I covered my mouth in surprise. I found the situation hard to believe. I stepped back, pulling myself away from his arms. "I love you Yui Hongou…" he repeated, face in a slight state of panic from my reaction. "I love you…"

"I hate you," I said without thinking. Tears flooded my face and I sobbed loudly. "I HATE YOU!" It was the truth, I hate him. Not just because I like him so damn much but because he was playing me all along. How can he compete with me, trigger so many negative emotions within me, and…love me? All along I tried to avoid getting attracted to him and knowing he planned all of it to get my attention was not a very pleasing realization. Why do I always get lied to? Used?

Strong arms wrapped around me and I leaned completely to him, wrapping my arms around his back and shoulders rising repeatedly from crying. He rubbed my back and pulled me close, too close only our clothes separated us. "I'm sorry, I miscalculated. I imagined you blushing, not crying like this."

I laughed lightly and tried to pacify my tears. I'll never learn how men's mind works. We've been moving in circles—Kei and I—and I never had the least idea. I can't believe he made me fall this hard without realizing it. This man was dangerous.

And who would have thought he'd be mine?

I looked up, done with my very brief episode. Happiness filled me when I looked at his beautiful brown eyes. I cupped the cheek I slapped earlier and smiled weakly. "If I won this round, I would have asked you to walk me home…" I whispered and he looked down intently, eyes widening at what I said. "But I lost to you, ne?" He leaned down to kiss me again and we ended up on the floor, him looming on top.

Tei laughed lightly and kissed me again, a very soft chaste kiss. "If I get better grades in majority of the subjects… you'll let me make love to you tonight." I gasped and he laughed again, this time louder.

"Kei—"

"I love you..." he repeated and the words sent wondrous warmth to every corner of my body. He kissed me again and in a few seconds we were heaving , out of breath from the feel of each other's skin.

"Stop—"

"Looks like I've won you completely over, ne?" he teased and I flushed. His hands continued to trail fiery circles, pulling out a deep deep deep want I never thought I had in me. I closed my eyes to stop myself from letting out satisfied sounds. "Happy Valentine's Day, Yui-chan."

"Damn it Kei, if we get caught—"

"We won't," he said before capturing my mouth for another soulful kiss.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Their in university here, btw. This fic ended happily, which was not my original plan. Hope it worked. Am not in the rhythm to write and write lately. As you noticed, none of my fics get updated too… I hope I get over this dry spell soon… _


	4. Prisoner of Time: YuixKurei

_This is going to be my last pairing because Valentine's is almost over and I'm putting up a Yui and a cross-over pairing one-shot that's different than this one. Ehehehe. I find this guy really intriguing so I paired him with Yui. Hope this one worked._

_**Disclaimer:**__Fushigi Yuugi and Flame of Recca are not mine._

**

* * *

Prisoner of Time**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

"I need to go," a cold deep voice said in the night, making Yui's hair prickle. Strong arms unwrapped itself from her waist and Yui turned to the man beside her, meeting cold black eyes in a handsome stern face.

"Are you going to come back?" she asked, clutching the white sheets to cover her naked body. The man met her stares. "Am I going to see you again…Kurei?"

"I've already come back more than enough," he said, in a cold voice that gripped her heart. "My place is not beside you, Yui." Tears fell from her eyes and he leaned down to slowly brush them away, his face bearing deftness. "I shouldn't have come. I made you cry again."

"It's my fault. I have been crying easily lately." Yui shook her head softly, touching his pale cold hands. Everything was cold about him but despite that, he was the only one who can ignite a fire within her. Kurei brushed some stray hair from her face and she reveled at the sensation of his hands. She loved his hands. Her grandmother always tells her to marry a man with cold hands. They are kind-hearted people, she was told.

"I shouldn't have crossed the line, either. Now I will forever yearn for this, for you," he told her softly.

"You're always free to come back, and I will always welcome you." Kurei shook his head and her heart ached. They both knew it was not possible. Him and her. They were separated by time and shall never meet. They can share brief moments but never more. He always had to leave, and she always has to stay.

"Yui… After tonight, please forget me. I cannot offer you anything but stolen moments…" he whispered and she cupped his face, gently lining the scar on the left side of his eye. She smiled at him painfully, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm satisfied being with you, Kurei. I never asked and will never ask for anything more," she whispered back, not wanting to ruin the stillness of the night, and the wonderful sensation of being lost in his eyes. A thin smile formed on his lips and he gently leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her mouth. In a few breathtaking seconds, he was again looming on top of her and trailing moist kisses to every part of her body. She called his name and closed her eyes as the familiar sensation enveloped her, painfully but wonderfully slow.

They first met one wintry afternoon, just when the snow was melting and spring was coming. It was Valentine's Day and she was sitting on the park, clutching a box of chocolate cupcakes, straining to keep herself from crying. Yui was never one to cause a stir but she was having a hard time pacifying the wild emotions in her chest. His boyfriend was dying and tonight was the most critical time. She made cupcakes for him because he wanted to eat some, but with his strength quickly fading, Tetsuya might never get the chance to take a bite.

It was then that Kurei appeared with his younger brother, Kaoru. She gave them the cupcakes and the younger one ate everything. It made her happy, to make something of use to someone. She did not know what came into her but she asked them to go home with her, to take all the cupcakes they want. She made almost a hundred of those treats for Tetsuya and it would be a waste to throw it all away.

Everything changed from there, Tetsuya died that night and she was in a state of depression. The two never left and she had the least idea how she ended up in Kurei's strong arms. They always visited her since then, always dropping by to check how she was doing. Deep inside she knew they were always watching over her, making sure she gets home safe. They always arrived in the instances when she was about to break down. And Kurei's arms were always supporting her in those rare times. It happened for a year, them visiting and eating the food she prepared for them. It became a ritual, a mannerism of sorts. And then one day, when the pain of Tetsuya's passing disappeared, she began to feel it—a yearning for him.

It started with a touch, a very faint, very brief moment when his fingers grazed her arm. The visits became frequent and she would always catch herself staring into his deep dark eyes. There was an understanding between them that she could not decipher, but it was there. No words were enough, all it took was a look, a nod, a smile, all the little gestures. It was an eternity before he crossed the gap. And when he finally did, her heart was pounding so loud, she thought it would burst.

Kurei gently placed his hand on the wall, creating an unlocked cage around her. The night was still and his younger brother was sleeping soundly on the other room. Slowly, he moved closer, still holding her gaze. A cold hand touched her cheek and she closed her eyes to savor the feel of his fingers. When she opened them again, he was a breath away, mouth less than an inch from her parted ones.

"Yui…" he called in a voice that sounded like a song. "A beautiful woman is in front of me, waiting. Should I—"

"Yes—" she whispered eagerly and his lips touched hers, ever so faintly. She closed her eyes, reveling in the brief wondrous instance when their mouths met. Electricity coursed through her body and she wanted more of him in her mouth. "Kurei…please…"

She does not have to say more. What she wanted, he wanted as well. She knew what he was, and what he was not. But it didn't stop her from reaching out to him. Her heart belonged to him and he had not even asked for it. The door closed behind them and they tried to be discreet, to hide the passion in whispers and low moans and grunts and calling of names. They ditched the bed and made love on the cold floor, each touch leading them into a deeper understanding of the unexplainable feeling that bound them. It happened again and again in the quiet confines of her room, every visit, every night. Yui knew it would end soon; it always does. And when he's gone, she would cry. Tonight was the first time she cried in front of him.

Kurei regretted many things in his life—and crossing the line between them was one of those. He wanted to stop but can't. With each touch he remembered the mortality he left behind, the man he once was and will never become again. He wanted to turn back time and take back the spell. He wanted to be alive, to be real, to give her a promise he could keep. But fate was cruel to him. He wanted to stop questioning but it always came afterwards, figuring in his thoughts when they have parted for the day.

"Yui…" he called her again as they moved on her bed. She looked up, hurting but still hoping. Waiting. He wanted to say it out but he cannot. Because once he did, he will hurt her more. And the least he wanted was to leave a lasting pain in her heart. He leaned on her forehead as the sensation gently subsided. "Yui…" he called her name over and over and over.

"I love you…" she whispered, tears falling on her sweat-tainted cheeks. His eyes widened as she voiced out what he had been dying to say. She cupped his face and said it again. "I love you, Kurei. I don't want to regret not letting you know…"

"You are the best thing that happened to me, Yui…" he said softly, earning a painful smile from her. "I will never find a more comfortable home but in your arms. You are…the other half of my soul that I will forever look for." It was his turn to smile. "When I find you again, if I do cross paths with you again, I will never let go…"

They made love for the last time, the only gesture they know to show their affection. Deep inside they knew they will meet again but until they do, they will savor each moment. For time had stood between them and will forever separate them.

When she woke up the following morning, Yui looked out at the rising sun, replaying the events of the night in her memories. She can easily regard the night before as a dream but within her, Kurei left a promise. She closed her eyes and trailed the smoothness of her stomach, sleep beckoning. Until he comes back, she shall wait. And dream of him and only him.

_**

* * *

A/N:**__I had no idea why I suddenly thought of the scenario. This one-shot follows the manga version of Flame of Recca, where Kurei cast the time travel spell and gave up his mortality. The theme was sad but it was also hopeful. I really like Kurei's character and he's super hot too! Please rate and review!_


End file.
